Notice me!
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: Si tenía suerte, a finales del año que viene sus sentimientos finalmente se ponen de acuerdo con los de ella.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Artista de la imagen: なのじ**

 **Aclaración: Este fic también ha sido publicado en la página de facebook "Kagamine Fucking Len".**

* * *

Los ojos ámbar de la chica reflejaban el diseño de la página de diversas redes sociales según iba pasando y revisando, después de todo, esa era su hora de ver todo lo que ha ocurrido en el día... a quién engañaba, estaba a todas horas enganchada a su móvil viendo, por ejemplo, twitter. Su expresión, lejos de mostrar una sonrisa, se mantenía sereno, aunque en el fondo se aburría bastante, ni siquiera el juego de CandyCrush le sacaba de ese foso donde predominaba la flojera y pocas cosas entretenidas. Rodaba los ojos conforme hacía un combo de gominolas rojas que le hizo pasar al siguiente nivel.

Posó su cabeza en el suelo y puso las piernas sobre el respaldo del sofá, estaba cansada de estar en la misma posición y encima se moría de calor, ¿quién diablos inventó el verano? Fue lo que pensó una fastidiada Neru mientras sentía las gotas de sudor bajar por su piel levemente morena. Por un momento cerró los párpados, dejando volar su mente hacia un lugar lejano.

Toque, su mejilla estaba siendo invadida por algo no deseado y molesto como un toque, uno que a pesar de la suavidad que transmitía no podía evitar reaccionar de mala manera. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, arrepintiéndose nada más ver quién era el causante de ese gesto. Un fuerte sonrojo se adueñó de sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se desplazaba gracias a sus manos y pies por el suelo hasta chocar con la pared, porque sí, tal fue el susto que cayó en la moqueta del salón y se trasladó hasta tan lejos.

—¿¡Qu-qué estás haciendo aquí, idiota!? —chilló nerviosa, incapaz de procesar bien los recientes acontecimientos.

—Te estoy alegrando el día —respondió irónicamente el chico con cierto aire burlesco.

Nuevamente había regresado la principal causa de sus dolores de cabeza, Len Kagamine, su amigo de la infancia. Probablemente la gente piense en un principio que ellos se llevan de maravilla, pero es todo lo contrario, sobretodo con los malditos juegos que se le ocurren.

—Neru —canturreó el rubio, alargando la última vocal.

Ahí iba de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Cuándo me vas a dejar en paz?

—Haces demasiadas preguntas, Neru —contestó el chico de ojos azules con dejadez—. Y yo que venía a decirte que te dejaría tranquila una semana si aceptabas.

—Ya estás tardando en irte por donde has venido entonces —contestó frustrada la joven con celular en mano.

—Escúchame primero, no seas mala —dijo Len haciendo un puchero bastante infantil para alguien de su edad.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres decirme? —cuestionó la chica de ojos miel resignada.

—Acércate.

Silencio, ni un solo movimiento.

—Esto... ¿Neru?

Esta vez no solo lo ignoró, sino que encima volvió su vista al móvil y continuó con su revisión de las redes sociales, con suerte y gracias al tiempo que había perdido había algo interesante que ver.

Realmente, ella agotó su paciencia.

Pesadamente se fue aproximando a ella, con una mirada llena de frustración reprimida por alguien tan sumamente terca que no quería ver la realidad que tenía por delante. Se agachó a un lado, notó que estaba nerviosa e incluso roja por la cercanía.

—¿No te dije que me escucharas? —susurró de forma seductora y con la voz algo ronca.

Aprovechando la confusión, mordió el lóbulo de su oído sin preocuparse de ser golpeado después, este era su castigo por no prestarle atención.

Se separó abruptamente, ¿quería hacerle más cosas? Sí, pero viendo el tomate andante en el que se convirtió decidió parar ahí. Se levantó y fue directamente a casa sin despedirse de su amiga y vecina Akita Neru, la pobre estaba todavía analizando demasiadas cosas como para despedirse de él, sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta cerrarse la hizo entrar en razón, haciendo lo que cualquier persona madura haría en estos casos.

—¡Kagamine Len, te voy a matar! —bramó furiosa y aún muy ruborizada.

Si tenía suerte, a finales del año que viene sus sentimientos finalmente se ponen de acuerdo.

* * *

 **¡Al fin lo pude publicar! Por estar algo enferma no lo pude completar hasta hoy ;w;**

 **Esta pareja es bastante linda y desde hace tiempo quise escribir de ellos owo probablemente vaya a traer más de ellos en un futuro al igual que con otras ships con Len, entre ellas alguna yaoi 7u7**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este drabble.**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
